This supplemental grant is to provide short-term (four months) training within the Yale University AITRP for Six Chinese technical experts in the design and evaluation of HIV prevention interventions over a 3-year period (2000-2003). Emphasis will be placed on training in epidemiology and behavioral interventions and on program evaluation and cost-effectiveness analysis of various intervention approaches. Two scientists will be trained each year. They will be individuals who work at central (federal) or provincial level and provide technical leadership in these areas within the WORLD BANK Health IX Project (1999-2004) and play an important role in implementing this Project. The trainees will enroll in courses at EPH and other appropriate departments in the University; attend a course in HIV prevention interventions; take par in scheduled seminars, other scientific activities and ongoing HIV/AIDS research projects at Yale ; participate in tutorials; and design intervention- related research projects with support from Yale University faculty. Many of these faculty are associated with the Center for Interdisciplinary Research on AIDS (CIRA) at Yale. Upon their return to China, trainees will be supported by re-entry grants to implement research projects with continuous mentoring support from the Yale University faculty. These projects will be in areas of importance to Ministry of Health and the World Bank IX Project.